everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bea Trader
Beatrice "Bea" Trader 'is 2015-introduced and is an all-around character created by Kayjay1025. She is part of "''Jack and the Beanstalk" as the next Old Man or the Tradesman. In destiny conflict she is on the Roybel Side, that is because she doesn't really want to be a Royal or a Rebel. Character Personality Bea is fairy sneaky, and is pretty much the perfect next Tradesman. Bea longs to impress her father by one day bringing home "the ultimate treasure", to show that she is good in the ways of trade. She has a lying problem, and will say that a rotten chicken egg is really a magical chicken egg that when hatched will turn into a solid gold giant egg, so just a warning! She is fairy talented in writing stories, and fables, mostly because all the trades that she has done, made her meet some really weird and wonderland-iful people she enjoys it as well, she will never tell her father this but, she enjoys it more than trading. Bea is also shown to be charming, which helps her in the ways of trade. She is also highly intelligent, she doesn't really care that much about her intelligent features. She also is known to be vivacious. Bea isn't fairy fair, she will lie, cheat, and many others thing if it mean she will get something she wants, which makes her a bit of a brat. So pretty much what I am trying to say is that Bea will trade something even if it is not fair to the other trader. She is usually has no doubt that if someone has something she wants, she will get it, Mostly because she can persuade almost anyone to trade with her, one time she traded a broken bottle that she found on the floor for a big new cake. Bea has a bit of a mean personality which stems from her low self-esteem, which is shown to have been carried over from her childhood. It started when her mother died, she was about 8-years old, without her mother helping her and believing in her, she started having low self-esteem. As a result, she routinely ridicules Amanda Orabelle who is an easy target. Bea is also a slacker, she once faked a back injury in order to get of trading all day, so she could write more. She likes to aggravate herself by discrediting the others, although she might just be jealous that others are more popular than her. Bea has a strong desire to fit in and cares deeply about how others view him, especially the cool kids. Despite her rude facade, she seems to have a bit of a soft side that has been brought out time and time again by someone fairy close to Bea. Appearance TBA Fairy Tale How the Story goes Jack and the Beanstalk How Bea comes in The Creator thinks that the Old Man wasn't that old and could still be wed and have children, so he got married and had Bea. Relationships Family Bea's father is the Tradesman in "Jack and the Beanstalk", they don't have the best relationship, due to Be a's Father always telling her what she is doing is not enough, and getting mad at her when she doesn't get anything good to trade, but due to Bea having the destiny (or what Bea's father says: The Honor) of the the next Tradesman, he gave Bea his most prized possession, The Last Magic Bean. Bea's mother is different story, her mother is kind, and loving, she always believed in Bea and she encourages all of Bea's hopes and dreams, but sadly she died in childbirth, when she had Bea's little brother, poor Bea was only 8 years-old, her mother's death had a huge impact on Bea. Jack is Bea's 7-year old little brother, he doesn't know how much him being born affected Bea. Bea usually teases Jack and gives the childish boy a hard time, Bea blames Jack for what happened to their mother. Jack doesn't know this, he just grew up thinking Bea was mean and grumpy. But, in the end they love each other, maybe not like, but love. Friends Bea is friends with many Rebels, and robbers, like Darling Charming, and the The Merry Men. She also befriended Jillian Beanstalk, the next Jack in her story. Pet Bea has a fox named Slick, Slick is much like her owner, unfair and sneaky. But, it is believed that Slick also has a soft spot. Romance Bea has a soft spot for Sparrow Hood, her childhood friend. Outfits School Schedule '1st Period: ' Skulking and Sneaking '2nd Period: ' Beast Care and Training '3rd Period: ' Wooing 101 '4th Period: ' Environmental Magic '5th Period: ' Storytelling 101 '6th Period: ' Grimmnasics Trivia * In Bea's heart she really wants to be a Rebel, but think her father will not be proud of her, if she gives up her destiny Quotes Notes * Her name is a pun on "'''Bean", that is because the Tradesman traded the Cow for the Magic "Beans" * Her little brother's name is Jack because the creator assumes that after Jack climbed the beanstalk and all that, it made the Tradesman famous Gallery TBA Category:Jack and the Beanstalk Category:Females Category:Kayjay1025's OCs Category:Kayjay1025